gravity_falls_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravity Falls with Leia and Aiden
''Gravity Falls with Leia and Aiden ''is a TV show created by Thibo1102, and a spin-off to Gravity Falls. '''NOTE: '''This is '''not '''canon to the original series, and thus, doesn't catch up with it. Characters Main * Aiden Bennett - The main protagonist of the series, and brother of Leia Bennett * Leia Bennett - The main protagonist of the series, and sister of Aiden Bennett * Dipper Pines - The main protagonist of the series, and brother of Mabel Pines * Mabel Pines - The main protagonist of the series, and sister of Dipper Pines Supporting * Stan Pines - Owner of the Mystery Shack and Dipper and Mabel's Grunkle * Soos Ramirez - The mechanic at the Mystery Shack who likes to hang out with the kids * Robert Bennet - Aiden and Leia's grandfather * Wendy Corduroy - A worker at the Mystery Shack who likes to hang out with the kids * Paciffica Northwest - The most popular and richest girl in town * Grenda - One of Mabel's best friends * Candy Chiu - One of Mabel's best friends. Episodes Season 1 # Hello Gravity Falls! - Aiden and Leia move to Gravity Falls. # Four's A Crowd - Aiden and Leia meet Dipper and Mabel, another pair of twins living in Gravity Falls, they tell Aiden and Leia about all the weird stuff going on in Gravity Falls. # Once Upon A Swine - The Mystery Group are having a sleepover and they take turns telling fairytales. # Freak Show! - The Mystery Group go to the circus to help Aiden with his fear of clowns, but things take a turn when the ringmaster turns out to be a crazy demon... # Below Zero - It's Grunkle Stan's birthday, so he throws a big party, but Dipper accidentally creates an Ice Monster that trashes the party. # Twinning Isn't Everything - It's the annual Twin Games and the Mystery Group competes against eachother. # Double Trouble - Leia finds the copying machine, and uses it to do more things at once, but things get worse when the Dipper clones return and start a rebellion against the twins. # The Magicamonicom I - Bill returns to Gravity Falls trying to get his hands on the Magicamonicom. # The Magicamonicom II - Bill takes over the different members of the Mystery Group, trying to find they're weakpoints so he can steal the Magicamonicom. # Itsy Bitsy Giant Spider - In the hopes of getting to know more about the Magicamonicom the Mystery Group looks for the giant spider Arachnimo, but to him, they're only dinner... # Night of the Vampire - It's Summerween again and there's been sightings of giant flying creatures all over the town, so the Mystery Group investigates. # Wild Soos - After watching a movie about people living in the wild, Soos decides to live in the wild, and he tricks the kids into coming with him, but the wilderness gets to them... # Siren's Song - A girl called Amy Sieren moves into town, to compete in a talent show, unknowingly to the judges, she's actually an evil hypnotizing siren! # Mirror, Mirror on the Wall - After Mabel gets the lead role in a play, the ghost of a deceased actress posses her body and tries to get revenge on the town. # Mask of Magic - After Soos finds a magic mask, he decides to wear it to the costume party he was going to, but apparently the mask turns the costumes into real-life versions of them! # Death or Dare - Mabel dares Dipper to stay a whole night at the graveyard, with Paciffica Northwest. # Stay Awake - The group has to stay awake al night or else the demon Zechxus will take them with him to the mirror dimension. # Twins vs. Twins - The Mystery Group gets into a disagreement and decide not to be friends anymore. # The Flu - A mysterious flu spreads over the town, and Soos has to find a cure. # Pull the Strings - An evil puppeteer takes control over Aiden, Leia, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos, so it's up to Candy and Grenda to save them. Season 2 # It's Magic! - A magician called Zarko comes to town, and uses Leia as his assistent, but it turns out he's an evil demon in disguise! # Not So Happy Campers (1/2) - The Mystery Group decides to go to a new camp in town, but wierd things are going on... # Camp of Horrors! (2/2) - Aiden and Soos face off with the ghost of Counselour McHornes, while Mabel and Dipper try to defeat the other ghosts. # Cool Dipper - Dipper gets possesed by a cool jacket he found, and becomes the coolest kid in town, but also the coldest. Trivia * The main characters of the show, Leia and Aiden, are based off two characters from one of my older stories. Category:GFLA Category:Series Category:Spinoffs